


Secret Event: January 14, 2012

by signalbeam



Series: Playlog [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Formatting is evil, Mara the penis chariot, Meta, Multi, Multiple Choice, Other, Second person POV, Side Quests, Social Linking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji helps Rise fill out requests at the badbadbathhouse with results not at all as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Event: January 14, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the badbadbathhouse prompt: _Anyways, I want to see all you wonderful writer-anons acting as the characters themselves on the kink meme, whether it be making a request or filling them. (IE, Kanji making a shy request for him and Naoto - another anon acts as, say, Rise, writing the fill.) Remember, it has to be from the point of view from whatever character of your choice, so go crazy!_
> 
> My goodness, this is an old fic. Goodness.

**Rise**  
Senpai! If you're free today, let's go play!

_Since you have **Queen Mab** of the Lovers arcana, you might get closer today..._

[ **>** Hang out with Rise for the afternoon  
Check social link ranking  
Say you have other plans]

 **Rise**  
Great! I got something I want to show you!

_Rise looks pleased..._

[loading...]

_Rise has taken you to the school library... She's having trouble accessing the computer..._

**Rise**  
Ooh! I knew I should have brought my laptop!  
...!

_She's accessing the Internet. ... Somehow, you have a forboding feeling._

**Rise**  
Being an idol is tough work sometimes. Everyone has a different opinion on what you should be. The company wants one thing, your manager wants another...  
Geeze, why can't I just be me, huh?  
... So sometimes, I'd check the Internet. Just to see what people thought of the latest changes. I got bored yesterday afternoon and was searching the Internet when I found... this.

_... She points to the screen._  
_... It seems to be a "lifejournal" community called " **badbadbathhouse** "._

_The website features..._  
_!!!_  
_It's your name!_  
_You see Yosuke's name here, too. And Dojima's... Chie's... Yukiko's..._  
_..._  
_Everyone seems to be on here for some reason..._

**Rise**  
Yeah, it's something, all right... I was too afraid to read it by myself, since it seems pretty wild in there, but if you're with me, I'm sure I can handle it!  
Well, Senpai?

_She seems awfully earnest..._

[Help her read the badbadbathhouse  
**>** Decline] 

**Rise**  
...

_... It doesn't seem like you can refuse..._

[Help her read the badbadbathhouse  
**>** Decline] 

**Rise**  
Senpai!

_... It really doesn't seem like you can refuse..._

[ **>** Help her read the badbadbathhouse  
Decline] 

**Rise**  
I knew you'd come around! Actually, I wasn't sure what it was, since there's so much slang, so it's really helpful to have someone here.

_... You read the badbadbathhouse._  
_With your high level of Knowledge, you're easily able to understand what this webpage is really about..._

**Rise**  
Well, Senpai? It's in English, so it's a little hard to tell. Still, isn't it nice to have international fans?

_You don't think these are the kinds of fans Rise would really want..._

**Rise**  
Hey, Senpai, why is that request in Japanese? Isn't that strange? All the rest of it is in English, too! Do you know what it says?

_You read the request aloud..._  
"I would like to see Shirogane Naoto making Tastumi Kanji a man!!!!!" 

_... You have a sneaking suspicion as to who the requester is._

**Rise**  
... Is that... Kanji-kun? Huh. Hey, Senpai, I was thinking! Do you want to write something for him? He's been giving all those free hand puppet lessons, and I feel bad for not paying him back with anything...  
Well, Senpai? What do you think?

[ **>** Help Rise write the story  
Think of something else to say  
Decline] 

_You agree to help her with her plan._

**Rise**  
Yay! Senpai, let's hurry! We only have half an hour before the library closes!  
Hmm... now how to start? Naoto-kun seems like the type who'd take control, doesn't she? Um... What should the first line be?

_With your high level of Expression, you easily craft a masterpiece starting Kanji and Naoto!_  
_Your **Expression** has greatly increased!_

_... The librarians seem to be staring at you._  
_Your **Courage** has greatly increased!_

**Rise**  
Oh, wow, Senpai. I never knew you were so talented. Hey, I have an idea! How about we go to my place to use the computer? I'm sure there must be a lot more requests out there!

_... It doesn't seem like you can refuse..._  
_You walk Rise home and help her with more stories._  
_You feel closer to Rise. Your relationship might become closer soon..._  
_You feel closer to the rest of the Investigation Team. Your relationship might become closer soon._  
_You feel your hand inching awfully close to your pants._  
_..._  
_You say goodbye to Rise and hurry home._

[loading...]

 **Nanako**  
Welcome home, big bro!

_What will you do tonight?_  
[ **>** Go fishing  
Go to your room] 

_It would be best not to leave tonight..._

[Go fishing  
**>** Go to your room] 

[loading...]

[ **>** Work  
Study  
Sleep] 

_You're tired... Maybe you should go to sleep._

[Work  
**>** Study  
Sleep] 

_You're tired... Maybe you should go to sleep._

[Work  
Study  
**>** Sleep] 

_You go to sleep._

_... You dreamed that all your teammates were crowded in your room, naked. It was a heart-pounding experience._  
_You feel a little closer to them..._

[loading...]

  
January 15, 2012

_It's after school. The killer has been caught... All you can do is enjoy the time you have left in Inaba. What will you do?_

[Roof  
1st floor school building  
2nd floor school building  
Practice building  
**>** Go to town] 

[Yasogami High School  
**>** Central Shopping District  
Junes Food Court  
Samegawa Riverbank  
Dojima Residence] 

[ **>** North Shopping District  
Leave the shopping district] 

_A new job listing is on the bulletin board!_

_**Anonymous**_  
_Fill out requests on the **badbadbathhouse**. Greatly increases **Expression**! Requires high **Courage** and **Diligence**._

_With your high level of **Courage** and **Diligence** , you can easily take this job!_  
_You can now work as **Anonymous** after school in the **School Library**._

_...?! Mara has just become your default persona._  
_..._  
_You have a problem..._

__  
**Accepted Quest 51: I need to control Mara!**  


_..._  
_..._  
_You see the entire team coming this way!_

**Yosuke**  
...

 **Chie**  
...

 **Yukiko**  
...

 **Kanji**  
...

 **Rise**  
...

 **Teddie**  
...

 **Naoto**  
...

_... You really have a problem!_

**Rise**  
Senpai... would you like us to help you with that?

  
[Accept  
**>** Decline  
Run away] 

**Yosuke**  
Hey, what? Come on, man!

 **Chie**  
Yeah! What's the problem?

 **Yukiko**  
If you're hurt, you need to go see a doctor.

_... It doesn't seem like you can refuse their help..._

_[Accept_  
Decline  
**>** Run away] 

**Kanji**  
Oh, no you don't!

_...! He tackled you!_

**Rise**  
Come on, Kanji-kun, wrestle him to the ground!

 **Teddie**  
Yeah! Bearpile!

 **Naoto**  
...

_Naoto suddenly blushes._

**Kanji**  
U-uh--woah! Senpai, are you carrying a sword on you?!

_... You quickly flatten yourself, stomach-down on the sidewalk!_

**Rise**  
Senpai... would you like us to help you with that?

[ **>** Accept  
Decline  
Run away] 

_... It seems as though you have no choice. You explain the situation as best you can._  
_With your high **Courage** and **Expression** , you're able to express your problem with them frankly and understandably!_  
_Your **Expression** has gone up!_

**Yosuke**  
Huh. I see... Hey, why don't we go into the TV? Maybe that might fix it.

 **Yukiko**  
Yeah, that's the only place big enough for that, anyway.

 **Chie**  
Uh, what are you thinking?

 **Naoto**  
... I concur. If we're really going to help Senpai deal with his problem, then we will need a much larger space than just an ordinary bedroom.

 **Yosuke**  
... What? You're saying--hey, I thought this was just going to be me and partner!

_... No one seems to be speaking._

[ **>** Propose a group expedition  
Pick someone  
Run away] 

_... With your high level of **Expression** and **Understanding** , you easily sway the group over to your side._

_..._

_You and your teammates experience quite a time inside the TV..._

[loading...]

January 16, 2012

_The rain doesn't seem to be letting up this morning..._

_You overhear some people talking._

**Tired boy**  
Man, I'm so sleepy. I was up late watching TV.

 **Irritable senior**  
Huh?! Is that why you're always so whiny?

 **Tired boy**  
Actually, I was watching the Midnight Channel. Did you know that they have a porn special on last night?

 **Irritable senior**  
What?! Quit playing jokes!

_...  
You've completed **Quest 51: I need to control Mara!** However, it doesn't seem as though your dignity escaped intact. _


End file.
